


Разбивая реальность

by Epic_elven_briefs



Series: Разбивая [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Разбивая [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836547
Kudos: 4





	Разбивая реальность

Не сказать, чтобы три последних столетия выдались для Лестрейда излишне легкими и беззаботными. Разумеется, если с трудом припомнить предшествующие три, которые он старательно пытался забыть и с исключительным упрямством закрывал под ментальные блоки от себя самого, все казалось не столь уж и трагичным. И не сказать, что за все прожитые года инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, кажется, уже в третий или пятый раз ему доставалась эта должность, не сталкивался с тем, что посторонние видели его во время охоты. Однако еще ни разу он не был столь близок к тому, чтобы удавиться из-за собственной сущности. 

Окажись свидетелем его маленького аперитива кто-либо иной, у мужчины не возникло бы никаких проблем. Человеку можно было скорректировать память, охотника отослать восвояси, а любое существо само сочло бы за благо удалиться как можно скорее от места трапезы одного из Старших. Даже если бы в этом переулке его застал кто-то из знакомых этого времени, даже если бы это был Шерлок. Грегори справился бы с проблемой самостоятельно быстрее, чем свидетель успел бы что-нибудь понять. Но, по всей видимости, этой ночью он не заслужил такого везения, и в проеме переулка с шоком на лице стоял не кто иной, как Майкрофт Холмс. 

Что забыл "скромный политик" в не самом презентабельном месте города — вариантов было немного: вероятно, он узнал о срыве младшего брата, отлеживающегося после наркотической ломки под пристальным вниманием Доктора Ватсона, и решил лично провести беседу с тем, кому настоятельно советовал присматривать за Шерлоком, застав его для этой беседы там, где придется. Крайне маловероятно, что он предполагал увидеть скромного инспектора Ярда, прижимающего к стене внушительных форм военного, что еще можно было бы принять за странные партнерские игры с любовником на раз, с довольным рыком вгрызающегося в шею последнего, что в корне опровергало возможную версию. Тихий, раздосадованный стон полицейского показался Холмсу-старшему самым очевидным сигналом приближающейся опасности, что доводилось слышать мужчине за всю жизнь. 

— Стой на месте, Холмс, и даже не думай делать глупостей, — четким, приказным тоном произнес инспектор, одной рукой все еще держа человека у стены, указательным пальцем второй ткнув в политика. Один из лучших умов страны выдал единственный верный вариант — убираться от опасности как можно скорее, но тело, в разрез с тем, расслабилось, и Майкрофт остался стоять, элегантно опираясь на зонт. Наблюдая за тем, как инспектор, закрыв обзор своей спиной, продолжает что-то делать с военным, после отпустив его и даже аккуратно усадив у стены, гений старался осознать происходящее и просчитать, как скоро его хватятся. 

— Сейчас мы выйдем из переулка и сядем к тебе в машину. Прикажешь отвести нас на Бейкер-Стрит, — обратив свое внимание снова на него, отдал новое распоряжение инспектор. — И веди себя естественно. 

Провожая развернувшуюся фигуру человека взглядом, следуя на расстоянии пяти шагов позади, Лестрейд думал о том, почему в этом времени все было через одно определенное место. Садясь в машину, он в ностальгии вспоминал те славные времена, когда самыми большими из проблем были обрывающиеся следы на снегу после провала во Мрак, и людей, падавших в обморок от одного вида нечеловеческого взгляда и клыков. В этом веке приходилось следить, чтобы тебя не увидели, не засняли на телефон или камеру видеонаблюдения, а то визит в ближайшее отделение гильдии был обеспечен в кратчайшие сроки, как и популярность в сети интернет. 

Осуждающий взгляд доктора, открывшего им двери по прибытии к дому Шерлока, вызывал у инспектора ощутимое чувство вины, что не помешало ему, не снимая контроля, провести Майкрофта в гостиную, остановившись посреди комнаты.

— Он увидел меня во время охоты, — емко сообщил инспектор вернувшемуся из комнаты Холмса-младшего Ватсону, что уселся в свое кресло, махнув рукой Майкрофту на диван, даже не обратив внимания на то, что тот в шоке от собственной покорности уселся, прилежно сложив руки на коленях. 

— И ты притащил его сюда, — выдал более чем очевидное заключение Джон, но что-то в его тоне было столь жутким, что скромный политик, позабыв о возмущении от невнимательности к своей персоне, почувствовал вину. — Объясни мне только зачем? 

— А что прикажешь мне делать? — вспылив, взмахнул руками Грегори, с нотой отчаяния глянув на так ничего и не понимающего человека, которому не мог даже сознание отключить, не навредив. — Тебе прекрасно известно, что я повернут на нем и не смогу вторгнуться в разум, не сцепив его со своим. И Гильдия тоже ничего не сможет сделать. 

— Успокойся, — спокойно попросил Ватсон, что, однако, возымело практически мгновенный эффект. Инспектор, пошатнувшись, рухнул в кресло напротив, а Майкрофт вновь ощутил контроль над собственным телом, впрочем, не рискнув пока двигаться. Чем именно воздействовали на него — было неясно, и оказаться повторно в подобной зависимости было бы большой оплошностью. — Я понимаю тебя — этот человек заведомо Яркий, и да, он не входит в список тех, кому мы собирались открыть Наш мир в ближайшие годы, но погрешности в планах всегда имеются. 

— Мы не можем ему все вот так просто рассказать, — с вернувшимся жаром возразил Лестрейд. — Ты же не будешь рассказывать Шерлоку о себе и о Мире! Бога ради, Йоханн, почему твой человек должен жить в блаженном неведении, а мой с этой чертовой тайной?! — мужчина подскочил с кресла, с нечеловеческой скоростью несколько раз пересекая комнату из одного конца в другой под терпеливым взглядом Ватсона и не менее шокированным, чем в переулке, Холмса, замерев лишь когда почувствовал, что в состоянии держать себя в руках. 

— Может быть, потому что мой человек не видел меня за охотой и мой человек не в состоянии осознать то, что видел уже однажды, когда я приоткрыл завесу, — голос Джона нарастал как волна, с тем же гудящим звуковым эффектом, из-за которого казалось, что тебя немедленно накроет с головой и затопит, поглотив. — И, может быть, потому что я более осмотрителен, — последнее было очевидной шпилькой, отлетевшей от задетого самолюбия. 

— Столь осмотрительным, что дал мальчишке накачаться наркотиками под завязку, — не остался в долгу обозленный инспектор, с издевательской усмешкой ответив яростным взглядом на мрачный взгляд друга. — Конечно же, это верх осмотрительности для Магистра!

— Не переходи границу, Гренгуар! — не остался на своем месте Ватсон, резко поднявшись, не отступив и на шаг, когда вампир оказался перед его носом. 

— Или что? — прошипел инспектор: — Развеешь меня? Отправишь в камеру, на суд, под трибунал? Давай же! Чего же ты ждешь, Колдун? — сложно было представить, что терпеливый до чертиков полицейский может быть таким злым и ядовитым. Атмосфера в комнате стала горячей не только образно, но и вполне фактически. Майкрофт мог поклясться жизнью Королевы, что физически чувствует исходящий от мужчин жар. Следовало прекратить драку до того, как необъяснимого и откровенно бредового будет излишне много для одного дня. 

— Пока вы не сцепились, может быть, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит, — спокойный и вежливый голос "британского правительства" ледяным клином вонзился меж злых Мрачных, каждый из которых осознавал рациональной частью сознания всю глупость стычки, но эмоциональной считал это наилучшим выходом. Отступив на шаг назад, Грегори и Джон уселись обратно в кресла, устремив свое внимание к влезшему человеку. Чем руководствовался последний, прерывая конфликт обозленных созданий, ни один из оных сказать не мог, поскольку и маг и вампир слишком четко осознавали свои возможности и то, чем могло обернуться вмешательство Холмса, ослабь они контроль над собой хоть еще немного. 

— Полагаю, что сейчас тебе придется узнать и поверить в то, что вы, люди, привыкли считать сказками и мифом, — с поражающей легкостью обуздав эмоции, произнес как можно мягче Ватсон. — И от некоторых, в том числе и от Шерлока, тебе придется хранить то, что ты узнаешь, в строжайшей тайне. Прежде всего, я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что мы не чудища из сказок, ожившие по мановению волшебной палочки, и многое из того, что тебе может быть известно из сказок и легенд, не больше чем выдумка. Весь Наш Мир переплетен тонкими, но слишком прочными нитями с вашим, человеческим. И во благо вам мы храним свои тайны. Правители государств знают о нас, как и многие в правительственном аппарате, и потому все, что узнаешь, ты после и проверишь. Уверен, что тебе будет о чем спросить на аудиенции у Её Величества, — Джон улыбнулся уголками губ, с симпатией относясь к тому, как старший брат его человека воспринял новости. К чести Майкрофта, тот сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и, на пару мгновений прикрыв глаза, возобновляя над собой абсолютный контроль, кивнул, давая понять, что осознал информацию и готов услышать продолжение. Джон сделал приглашающий жест, обращенный к замершему у себя в кресле инспектору, и расслабился, потянувшись за чашкой чая, оставленной им на столике, по всей видимости, еще до прихода гостей. То, что напиток все еще исходил паром по прошествии всего пребывания гостей с доме, было меньшим из того, что увидел Холмс за прошедший вечер, но с легкой завистливой ноткой заинтересовало более остального. 

— Хорошо, — сам себе кивнул Лестрейд, посмотрев на человека, что с удивительной ясностью взгляда смотрел на него в ответ и, кажется, даже не боялся. — Наш Мир, можно сказать, делится на Яркость и Мрак. Это несколько отличается от понятий Светлый и Темный, но если обобщать очень грубо, то можно вогнать в рамки человеческого понимания наши деления именно в таком формате. Мы с Джоном из Мрака, это значит, что наши силы, нет, наши сущности, относятся к негативному влиянию. Я, как ты видел, — на этих словах Холмс мог поклясться, что увидел на щеках мужчины румянец, что в другой момент польстило бы его самолюбию, — нуждаюсь в крови людей. Таких, как я, называют вампирами, вурдалаками, вриколакас, ламии и еще очень много как. У Джона несколько иное воздействие на людей. Но, в общем, для нас физически, жизненно важно делать что-то... плохое, если, опять же, говорить грубо. Нам привычней и комфортней в тени, там, где нас не знает каждый. Не многие из нас влезают в человеческий сферы управления. Ясные же испытывают, в противовес, необходимость быть на виду, быть выделенными среди других, быть значимей, чем окружающие. Особенно ярко это проявляется у женщин — самые красивые и умные зачастую Ясные. Поскольку наши способности несколько шире человеческих, а планета одна на всех, то контроль в нашем мире жестче. Чтобы избавиться от неразберихи с возможностями, нас делят на десять рангов. Десятый — самый слабый. Таким существам многое запрещено, да и сил у них на два чиха, а самоконтроля диаметрально противоположно. До шестого звена отличия между рангами не особо значительные. Переходы между ними плавные, нередко некоторые застревают между рангами, из-за чего приходится их поднимать на новый уровень искусственным путем. Дальше между рангами скачки резче, как ты уже понял, первый уровень самый сильный. У таких существ больше способностей, над ними меньше контроля, но и их самих не так много. Есть еще те, кто находится вне рангов — выйти за пределы рангов практически невозможно, особенно путем инициации. Практически все единицы существ вне рангов имеют врожденные способности. И те, кто вне рангов, или уходят за пределы системы, не влезая в мир людей, либо становятся у верхушки власти в Нашем Мире. 

— У вас свое правительство? — посчитал банально глупым скрывать удивление после всего услышанного Майкрофт, вставив вопрос, когда инспектор перевел дух после рассказа, давшегося ему большими силами — вероятно, переводить понятия одного мира на язык другого было так же сложно, как порой вникать в множественные речевые обороты русских, что слишком любили украшать свою речь излишним количеством фраз, не несущих серьезной смысловой нагрузки. Столкнувшись с интересом Её Величества к сакральному выражению "jozhki cot", тогда еще действительно скромный политик потратил достаточно сил, чтобы хотя бы отдаленно перевести монарху эту несуразицу. 

— Конечно, есть! — почти с возмущением уставился на него вампир, но, спохватившись, вернулся к тону терпеливого родителя, объясняющего ребенку, что Земля — это планета, вращающаяся вокруг Солнца и своей оси одновременно. — Иначе кто бы следил за порядком? Поскольку наш мир делится на Ясных и Мрачных, то и правителей у нас двое: в каждом государстве. И, говоря заранее — у нас нет волшебных стран с единорогами и радужными водопадами, география в мирах совпадает достаточно точно. Каждое государство управляется и контролируется Гильдией. Несмотря на то, что каждое государство представляет одна гильдия, внутри она делится на две, исключение составляют Африка, там правят Мрачные, Ватикан, там Яркие, и еще несколько стран. Две главы гильдии имеют непререкаемый авторитет, абсолютная монархия. Следом за каждым идет еще трое у аппарата управления: помощник — фильтрует информацию, доходящую до Главы Гильдии, и следит за выполнением поручений, судья — занимается решением конфликтов на любой основе, и жандарм — глава полиции и войск в одном лице. После них идет сеть из помощников разных уровней и рангов. 

— И кем же являетесь вы? — решив, что его логическое мышление просто сдастся, если вся информация будет анализироваться прямо сейчас, безо всяких подтверждений отдал вожжи любопытству и удобству Майкрофт, желая узнать максимум из того, что могли ему рассказать. Где-то в глубине сознания появилась мысль, что вызвать бригаду для сумасшедших раньше, чем ему позволят покинуть дом, возможности не появится, а потому беспокоиться попросту не следует — пустая трата энергии. 

— Жандарм, — с явно различимым смущением предельно честно отозвался инспектор. Изучающий взгляд Холмса вызывал у мужчины ощущение, что сейчас его уложат на стол и приступят к вскрытию, чтобы узнать, как же все устроено внутри. Непрошенные воспоминания поскреблись о ментальные щиты, вызвав отвратительные ощущения и желание сморщиться, потерев висок. 

— А Доктор? — с искренним интересом обернулся на мирно сидевшего Ватсона политик. Личность скромного военного, кем был Джон Хэмиш в мире людей, по всей видимости, была явным преуменьшением. 

— Магистр Мрака, вне категорий, — представился самостоятельно Ватсон, найдя интерес в глазах человека комплиментом. Как для Шерлока похвала, так отсутствие страха к своей персоне было для колдуна приятной лестью. — Как видите, — вернулся к вежливому обращению мужчина, перестав "тыкать", — мы не особо любим светиться и остаемся в тени от человеческих глаз. Вы же прирожденный Ясный, пусть и не инициированный. И до инициации отличаться от остального человечества будете лишь вашим умом и эмпатией. Кстати, пока мы об этом, перестаньте стараться упорядочить чертоги Шерлока — он слишком усердно мучает скрипку и мой слух во время наведения своего "порядка", — доктор скривился, словно от зубной боли, и Холмс испытал укол совести, припомнив все концерты братца, устраиваемые дома. Гуманность в его профессии была роскошью, но к отдельно обозначенному доктору, колдуну, магистру, да просто к Джону Ватсону "скромный политик" готов был её проявить. 

— Извини за то, что обошелся так грубо, — вернул внимание Холмса к себе инспектор. — Подчинение не самая приятная штука, но действовать более тонко для нас двоих опасно. Тебе не нужно знать, что именно это означает, поскольку это только мои тараканы. Просто будь в следующий раз осторожней, когда захочешь найти встречи, — инспектор улыбнулся той самой своей светлой улыбкой, делавшей его моложе, на сколько лет Майкрофт ныне и не представлял. 

В начале вечера, отправляясь к инспектору, он преследовал цель вовсе не воспитательной беседы насчет брата. О том, во что вляпался Шерлок, ему сообщили уже на полпути, но тот факт, что консультирующий детектив уже прошел профилактическую чистку и осмотр парамедиками, давшими разрешение на пребывание дома, под присмотром личного врача, успокоил бдительность "британского правительства", вернув его внимание к персоне инспектора Ярда, что помогал ему уже не первый год и привлекал Холмса не только служебными, но и личными качествами. Длительные раздумья о том, насколько возможны их отношения, затянули решение мужчины пригласить Лестрейда на ужин на долгих два года, став больной темой Антеи и еще пары приближенных помощников, за спиной, исключительно за спиной, сетовавших на то, когда же их влюбленный шеф наконец-то решится. Наконец, решившись, Майкрофт открыл для себя то, что теперь не знал куда деть. Ситуация требовала нового переосмысления, на этот раз экстренного. Поскольку увиденное в переулке вызывало не рациональный в таком случае страх, а вполне себе иррациональную ревность. Продолжившиеся в гостиной на Бейкер-Стрит объяснения о самой базе мира Других затянулись на несколько часов. Покидая знакомую и не на один десяток раз проверенную площадь обитания младшего брата, Майкрофт с трудом держался на расстоянии от мысли направиться не к себе домой, а в ближайшую психиатрическую лечебницу. 

Совладав с собой, он в практически неизменном виде предстал на следующий день перед Королевой. Аудиенция, длиной в шесть часов, и масса информации, вылившаяся на его рыжую голову ушатом ледяной воды, вызывали желание захлебнуться чаем, что милосердно подливался в его чашку на протяжении всего приема. К вечеру, находясь в своем загородном доме, просмотрев и проанализировав все предоставленные ему материалы, мужчина всерьез подумывал над массовым сумасшествием и сожалел о том, что все-таки не захлебнулся, пока мог, чаем, от которого его теперь мутило, что было практически жизненной трагедией для всякого англичанина. Думать о чем-либо теперь было физически больно, и, на исключительном самовнушении поглотив половину ужина, он отправился спать. 

Около месяца потребовалось на то, чтобы собрать разбившийся на осколки, хрупкий как стекло мир, но по прошествии достаточного количества времени "скромный чиновник" вернулся в привычную колею, и уже ничто не могло его удивить. Ни резко оскаливший клыки глава ФБР, с которым приходилось сотрудничать по делу Мориарти, ни скромная служанка в собственном доме, обращавшаяся в очаровательную ласку, что он узнал совершенно случайно, вернувшись домой в ранний час и имея неразумность заглянуть в кладовую, где просыпавшая две разных крупы девушка в другом виде ловко разбирала их лапками, разделяя снова. За прошедший же месяц Холмс сумел переварить всю информацию о вампирах, жандармах и примерить её на инспектора. Что в некоторой степени удивляло и даже слегка пугало, ситуация резко не поменялась. Он все еще хотел стать ближе к Грегори Лестрейду. Надевая новый костюм перед выходом, Майкрофт счел за благо проигнорировать довольный хмык Антеи и улыбку обыкновенно молчаливого и незаметного, что следовало по должности, водителя. 

Остановившись перед управлением Скотланд-Ярда, мужчина обвел улицу внимательным взглядом, зафиксировал наличие машины инспектора на положенном месте и приготовился ждать. Начавшийся дождь вызвал у Холмса негодование из-за ухудшившегося обзора и необходимости закрыть окно, что, однако, не помешало увидеть сгорбившуюся фигуру инспектора, старающегося укрыться под своим плащом от буйства стихии. Неизменному атрибуту Холмса-старшего пришлось впервые выполнять самую приземленную из многочисленных функций — быть просто зонтом, который распахнулся, как только мужчина покинул автомобиль, и укрыл голову одного седого вампира уже спустя десяток секунд. 

— Майкрофт? — удивление во всем образе успевшего промокнуть инспектора вызывало у Холмса прилив умиления, что тепло пригрело в груди. — Если с Шерлоком опять что-то приключилось, то все вопросы к Джону. Я сидел в управлении по милости твоего братца последние три дня безвылазно, стараясь привести все то, что он нам накидал, в более-менее пристойный вид. 

— Что ж, полагаю, вам это удалось, инспектор, — сохранил за собой право быть прохладно-вежливым политик. — Однако я здесь не из-за Шерлока, — удивление в глазах мужчины польстило самолюбию Майкрофта. — Разрешите пригласить вас на ужин. Исходя из вашего рассказа, смею сделать вывод, что достойно вы не питались последние трое суток. Это крайне вредно для организма. Пусть и вампира, — ошарашенный вид жандарма стоил того чтобы сохранить спокойствие все время приглашения и ту минуту, что инспектор изображал рыбу на суше. 

— Вы же должны понимать, что это не приведет ни к чему хорошему, — наконец совладав с собой, произнес Лестрейд, не уставая поражаться человеку, на котором его заело и уже не первый год не отпускало; странное, сильное чувство. 

— Если вы беспокоитесь о том, как ваше руководство воспримет наши отношения, то смею вас заверить, что любые личные приязни никак не отразятся на вашей службе. 

— Бога ради, Майкрофт, — осуждающе уставился на него жандарм, — какая, к черту, служба? Ты не меньше меня понимаешь, что ничего не может быть. Я жандарм Мрака, вампир, ты неинициированный Ясный, человек. Только пятилетние дети будут мечтать о таком союзе. Это просто невозможно! 

— Нет ничего невозможно, — дерзость в ответе Холмса отражалась в той массе осуждения, что теперь он выливал на инспектора. — Разве ваше существование не доказывает этот факт? Полагаю, что лучше всего. Поэтому, повторюсь, я приглашаю вас на ужин. Если вы посчитаете пребывание в ресторане в том виде, что имеете, не слишком дозволительным, то смею предложить вам ужин в моем доме и гостевую спальню. Вы согласны? 

— Почему вы, Холмсы, такие упрямые? — устало спросил инспектор, впрочем, послушно направляясь рядом с Майкрофтом к его машине. — И давайте обращаться друг к другу по имени в неофициальной обстановке. После того как вы видели меня за охотой, это позволительно, да и возрастные рамки нас не сковывают. 

— Полагаю, что нам многое предстоит узнать друг о друге, инс... Грегори, — усаживаясь в машину после ворчащего полицейского, произнес мужчина. — Джеймс, будь добр, отвези нас в загородный дом, — обратился к водителю Майкрофт, — и подними, пожалуйста, перегородку. 

Весь оставшийся путь Холмс находил крайне умилительным ворчание Лейстрейда, вместе с тем складируя в отдельно отведенную для этого область вопросы, рождавшиеся по мере ворчливой речи вампира. Весь последующий вечер жандарм был вынужден отвечать на кажущееся бессчетным множество вопросов. Впрочем, Холмса он, в отличие от большинства людей, нашел собеседником живым и интересным, а его до жадности сильный интерес к новым знаниям — умилительным. Укрывая пледом поддавшегося легкому ментальному воздействию человека, он не удержался, проведя носом по виску, запоминая приятный дорогой, такой же, как и все, что было в жизни Майкрофта, запах. 

Заметив через два дня у участка черный ягуар, инспектор без сопротивления проследовал к нему. Было глупостью отрицать то, что Холмс все же добьется их отношений, и момент, когда Грегори сдастся, решится лишь потерянным впустую временем. Опыт прошлых отношений подсказывал, что предстоящие несколько десятилетий выдадутся для вампира занятными. А поскольку он еще очень долго не сможет отпустить тоску по почившему человеку, следовало в эти слишком маленькие года взять как можно больше и начинать прямо сейчас. Ужин в средневековой столовой Майкрофта был отличным началом.


End file.
